In general, it is known that a refrigeration device, such as a refrigerator, can store fresh products, low-temperature products, and the like at a low temperature. Refrigerant is used to maintain the low temperature. The refrigerant is circulated in a refrigeration cycle that includes compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation.
The present disclosure relates to a connection pipe used when installing an evaporator in the refrigeration device.
In general, the evaporator is configured to include an accumulator. The connection pipe connects the accumulator and a suction pipe.
When the connection pipe is connected to the suction pipe, the suction pipe is pushed and/or inserted into the connection pipe. The connection pipe requires rigidity.
However, when the applied force is not appropriately controlled, a specific section of the connection pipe is bent or deformed in a predetermined direction, and may become damaged (e.g., partially or completely closed).
As described above, the connection pipe may be abnormally deformed, and the abnormal deformation adversely affects the circulation of the refrigerant. As a result, the connection pipe may require careful assembly at the time of manufacturing and/or installation of the refrigeration device. Accordingly, the manufacturing and/or installation yield may be lower than desired, a significant amount of time may be required to assemble the connection pipe, and as a result, productivity may decrease.
In general, a circulation process of refrigerant, an evaporator, and a suction pipe is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0128123 (Dec. 15, 2009).